The Girl Who Cried Man
by Springtime of Youth
Summary: Sakura is having a slightly hard time getting over the death of her one and only mother. Note the sarcasim. How will she escape? Dress up like a guy! Heh... not a normal fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Weird story but I've always wanted to dress Sakura-chan up like a guy! And plus I love these kind of stories!! Hehe!**

**The Girl Who Cried Man**

Sakura sighed lightly and tied her hair in a long ponytail. Her extremely long hair fell lightly into place on her slender back. She stepped into view of her full length mirror and eyed herself critically. Sighing deeply, she touched the mirror with her small hand and sniffled.

"Goodbye, Sakura," she whispered. "I'll miss you."

She took a pair of pink scissors and cut off the ponytail, sending four feet of honey locks tumbling to the floor.

"Tomoyo will kill me," she muttered.

"Sakuraaaa!!"

"...right now."

Tomoyo Daidouji burst into the room, carrying with her three large suitcases. "I brought some stuff for you to try on for the-ACK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD!? YOUR BEAUTIFUL HONEY COLORED HEAD?!"

Wailing in despair, she picked up the ponytail and caressed it in her arms, whispering soothing words. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Tomoyo, it's just hair."

"IT WAS NOT JUST HAIR! IT WAS YOUR PRIDE AND JOY!!! THE EPITOME OF HAPPINESS!"

"Tomo-"

"THE EPITOME!"

"You know the only way I'll get over it is by doing this..."

"THE EPITooohhm Sakura..." Tomoyo suddenly lost her hyperness and dropped the band of hair, sending it slipping to the ground slowly. Sakura dropped to her knees, silent tears cascading down her porcelain face.

"It's ok, Sakura... it's ok..."

_Sakura walked home from school, swinging her report card around blithely. She approached her house and located her mother in the kitchen. She quietly sneaked up the steps and into the house. Sakura then crept into the kitchen and hid behind her mother._

_"BOOO!" She screamed._

_"AAAAH!" Nadeshiko yelped, her hand slipping off the carrot she was slicing. It slid into her wrist, sending blood gushing all over the counter. Sakura screamed in terror and tried to help, but was paralyzed in fear._

_Nadeshiko slid to the floor, her face growing pale. _

_"Sakura..." her eyes slid into the back of her head, and she was no more._

_"OKAA-SAN!"_

"It... it was- all my fault!" Sakura screamed, burying her face into Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo sighed lovingly and caressed Sakura's shaking head.

"Sakura, she's in a better place now, it's ok..." she soothed.

"No it's not, Tomoyo! Because of me she DIED! I KILLED MY MOTHER! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Sakura wailed, jumping to her feet and running out of the room.

"SAKURA!"

**---------------------**

Sakura ran through the streets of Tomoeda, Japan, aimlessly escaping reality. Random passerby stared at her counfusedly. Some eyed her pitifully. A little girl with red eyes and blonde hair looked at her and screamed, "Mommy is that a boy or a girl?" Her mother hurridely shooed her into a store with a red face.

_I'm not either, _she thought. _I'm a murderer._

Slowly, Sakura sat down on a swing at Penguin Park. She looked around at the world, at all the happy, smiling people. This was the life she was supposed to live. This was the life her mother was supposed to live. But Sakura was too busy killing her mother and her mother was too busy being dead.

"Why me..." she muttered.

"Because life hates us all?"

Sakura looked up to see a young man with a green shirt and blue jeans sit down beside her. "I've thought that question so many times, and that's the only answer that I can seem to come up with."

A few minutes they spent in silence. She looked up at him with a little smile. He smiled and looked up at the sky. "But maybe, just maybe, there's something that can make everything worthwhile."

"What?" she asked, full of curiosity.

"Love," he whispered. Standing up slowly he walked a few paces and stopped.

"But you know, maybe I'm wrong." And with that, the young man walked away into the world, disappearing as quickly as her happiness.

Sakura sat there until the sun dropped below the horizon, alone and confused. "Love..."

She looked up at the sky, into the faint stars and the crescent moon.

"...what is love?"

------------

Sakura walked slowly to her bedroom, trying not to wake her family. She opened the door to find a weeping Tomoyo on the ground. Sakura smiled and walked over to her.

"Tomoyo... hey I'm sorr-"

"SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SO SAD OH GOSH I AM SOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY!" Tomoyo glomped Sakura with sobs and wails of despair.

"Tomoyo-chan I forgive you... hey, I thought of a great idea!" Sakura patted Tomoyo on the head and smiled. Sniffling slightly, Tomoyo beamed up at Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura-dono?" Tomoyo whispered, bowing to the ground in front of Sakura with stars in her eyes. Sakura giggled nervously and pulled Tomoyo up to her feet.**(-dono is like "lord" and it's even more honorable than -sama, which is like master and way more honorable than -san or -chan or -sensei or ANY OF THAT CRAP!)**

**(it's not really crap)**

"I should disguise myself as a boy. Then, I wouldn't have to be around girls all the time, so I wouldn't be reminded of- well, it."

"Sakura-chan...as a boy...AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!" Tomoyo screamed, rolling on the floor.

"I'm serious!" Sakura screamed, pulling on her now short hair and jumping around frantically. Tomoyo finally gained her composure and stood up shakily.

"Well, Sakura, if that's what you want..." Tomoyo trailed off into her own little mind, leaving Sakura hanging on a string.

"I'LL MAKE SAKURA-CHAN THE CUTEST BOY EVER!" she screamed.

"Keep in down in there you whippersnappers!" an old lady from across the street yelled.

Sakura yelped an apology and turned back to Tomoyo(with stars in her eyes and imagining how she should dress Sakura) and sweatdropped.

_What the heck have I gotten myself into?_

**OWARI**

**...should I continue?**

**XD just press the little button down there...**

**No, a little to the right- yess... perfect. Now lower the mouse...**

**lower...**

**lower...**

**aaannnddd...**

**BINGO!**

**clickitclickitclickitclickitclickit!!!!!!**

**XDDDDDDD**

**Note the change of penname.**

**No longer do I believe in Dandelions, but now I show the world my dedication to my love of the world, Rock Lee.**

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY I'm getting around to updating... sorry, I put up like 5 chapters on another one and kinda left this one in the dust...**

**To tell you the truth, I forgot I made this one...**

**(dodges tomatoes)**

**Well, on with the story! Heh...**

**The Girl Who Cried Man**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura wiped back her tears with a tissue Tomoyo handed her. "Tomoyo, this is gonna hurt a lot!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura-chan will be fine." Slowly, she exposed a roll of duct tape from her sewing kit.

Sakura sighed and looked down at her chest. "Why, Tomoyo, must I be a C?"

"Guys don't have boobs, Sakura-chan."

Sakura huffed. "Fat guys do!" Tomoyo sighed. "You're not fat."

"...true."

"And even more importantly, even fat guys aren't 32C's."

"OW!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! They're just SO BIG! You're like, Orihime(BLEACH) or something!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura blushed bright red.

"OWIE!"

"SORRY SAKU-CHAN!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura resisted the urge to slaughter Tomoyo and concentrated on breathing. Gawsh, how friggin' tight did Tomoyo have to tape this?

"Don't worry, Saku-chan, you'll get used to it," Tomoyo encouraged. Sakura blinked away the tears and nodded vigorously.

"Ok, now what?" she squeaked. Tomoyo sighed. "We gotta work on the manly voice."

Sakura gulped and mustered up all her strength. "Who you lookin at, punk?"

Tomoyo laughed at her feeble attempt. "No, more like this:" (insert Tomoyo's perfect man voice)

Sakura gaped at her. "Er... Hey sexy!" she growled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo, being the romantic she is, looked away blushing.

"Tomo?"

"Er... good job Saku-chan..."

Sakura shrugged and began chopping her hair in a boyish style.

_She'll fool them all with that kind of attitude..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ok, Sakura! The final test! Try to pick up a date in ten minutes!" Tomoyo shouted, standing with Sakura in front of Tomoeda Mall. Sakura gulped and walked inside.

She was met by dozens of girls running to a shoe sale. She grimaced and walked in their direction.

She approached one of the girls and smiled. "Hi, I'm-"

Oh crap.

"...Saku Kyoto!" she finished. The girl smiled. "I'm Orihime Inoue." (mwahaha) Sakura smiled, but barfed inwardly. The girl was... looking at her weirdly!

"Eh... are you doing anything this Saturday?" Orihime asked. Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't have to do anything!

"Nope. Do you wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, can I have your-"

"Here's my number, address, email, and other general information!" Orihime shoved a business card into Sakura's hand and skipped off happily. Sakura just stared.

"Pick you up at 6?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just don't tell me it sucked. Bwahah, I'm in a BLEACH-y mood, I just couldn't resist...**

**MWAHAHA**

**Review like mad cows on a scavenger hunt!**


	3. My Christmas Present!

**Merry Christmas to You! Ho Ho Ho! And no, I am not Santa, because Santa sucks, and is fat.**

**And not real.**

**GASP**

**Sorry to all the little children under their parents' hypnotic spells! BWAHAHA I CRUSHED YOUR FOOLISH DREAMS!**

**My gift to you...**

**The Girl Who Cried Man**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sighed and plopped onto her bed, the suffocating duct tape sitting helplessly in a corner. Mwahaha.

Getting up slowly, she thought about what a crappy job she was doing with her life.

"And I have to start school tomorrow... as a guy..."

Sakura looked at herself in a mirror. She had hastily torn off her shirt in a desperate attempt to breathe, leaving only a green tanktop. She sighed and walked into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. But before she could turn the water on, a certain fact appeared in her mind.

"I HAVE TO DATE A _WOMAN_!"

(Stupid dense Sakura, not realizing that until now...)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking to school happily. Well, Tomoyo was. Sakura was practically being dragged by her because she was VERY tired.

"Ugh, Tomoyo, you're getting my clothes all dirty!" Sakura whined.

Tomoyo just giggled. "Saku-kun, a worn look is even better for the ladies!"

"But Tomoyo, I'm supposed to be AVOIDING girls!"

"Oh yeah... well, the ladies like a crisper look, too!"

"Tomoyo, I'm a girl. I know these things."

"Oh."

Sakura sighed and pulled herself. She was getting used to the duct tape around her boobs, so she could almost breathe semi- normally. Joys.

"And VOILA, we're here!" Tomoyo shouted, looking at the school as if it were some holy dojo or something.

"Ugh..."

"Come on Saku-kun!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the dreadful building, getting odd stares from many.

"Great, Tomoyo, more unwanted attention!" Sakura griped.

"Oh get over it, Saku! You're hot, new, and the coolest kid on the block!"

"Ugh..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student," the teacher, Miss Omoyaki, stated happily. Sakura walked in, looking heavily worn with heavy eyelids and patches of dirt on her clothes.

"Hi, I'm Saku Kyoto. I transfered here from Tomoeda." Sakura raised her head and tried to look as cheerful as she could.

There were loud squeals heard through the classroom. Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. There were at least ten other good looking guys in the class...

"Would one of the guys like to help Mr. Kyoto around? Ah, how about you, Mr. Li?"

Heads turned to meet a fierce glare given by a brown haired, amber eyed piece of manbeef. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

Gosh he's hot...

"Whatever. I'll handle the little twerp," he said nonchalantly.

Sakura's face lit up like a steaming bullet. "Who you calling little you bast-"

"Ehehehe Mr. Kyoto! Will you please take your seat behind Mr. Li?" the teacher interrupted. Sakura sighed and took the only seat available, behind that evil manbeef.

"Class, today we will be studying scientific notation..." Sakura's mind trailed off to the little incident. She had to keep her cool more around guys, or she might pop the duct tape or something...

"What the heck are you doing to me?"

Sakura jerked her head up and found her hand resting on top of Li's head, rubbing it slowly. She gasped and pulled it away as if his head were on fire.

"S-sorry..."

"You better be," he muttered. Turning back to face the front, Li sighed.

Sakura cringed and sat up on her desk. That was extremely awkward. Now he must think I'm gay!

Heh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell, that blessed bell signaling the end of first period, the bell that all await after the tortorous start of the morning, was about to ring and relieve all students from their sleepiness.

RING

"AHA FINALLY!" Sakura screamed and bolted out the door. The other students practically ran her over as she realized...

"Where am I?!"

A hand clasped on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Li," she murmured.

"Teeny," he smirked. Sakura began trembling with anger. She may be flat, she may be ugly, but NOT teeny.

"I'm not teeny!" she squeaked. Suddenly realizing she sounded like a girl, she began coughing.

"I-I have a cold..." she managed to say before turning into a hacking fit. Li suddenly pushed her back, causing the coughing to stop.

"Your voice gets deeper when you have a cold," Li pointed out.

"Ehehehe..."

"Listen, don't mess with me. I'll show you around today, but after that, leave me alone. Understand?"

Sakura nodded. "Why would I want to hang around you anyway?" she murmured.

Li growled. "What did you say?"

Sakura gulped and backed away a few feet. "N-nothing!"

He grabbed her collar and walked out the front doors of the school. She gulped.

Throwing Sakura onto the ground, Li growled at her, backing her up against the school wall. "Don't insult me. Now you're going to get it."

Sakura gulped. She waited for the punch...

BAM

"EEP!" she screamed, getting knocked straight into a pile of rainwater. It soaked her thuroughly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Serves you right. Don't mess with me." And with that, Li walked back into the school, leaving Sakura alone in a puddle of water.

"Agh!" she screamed, kicking the accursed water. "What'll I do now? People can see straight through this flucking shirt!"

Sakura stood up slowly and tried her best to dry herself off. No one could help her now. She was cold, wet, black-eyed, and with no clue of directions what-soever.

"Well this sucks."

Merry Christmas! BWahahaha

Wasn't that just great? Hehehehehe

Well, I guess that present kinda sucked. My bad. Oh well, I guess you'll just get over it. You'll probably get new socks or something from Santa.

I hate Santa.

Merry Christmas. Board up your chimneys! MUAHAHAHA


	4. A New Year's Present!

**Meeeeeeeppp. I got a 90 on one of my finals and my dad's gonna kill me. Like extremely kill me. He expects me to get 100s on like, everything and he's disappointed with like, a 93. And guess what he got in school? C's and D's! Why should I be expected to get straight A's?!?!**

**Grrrrr...**

**The Girl Who Cried Man**

**  
Chapter 4**

**...I think...**

Sakura trudged back into the evil school of death and got hundreds of people staring at her. Covering her chest as well as she could, she walked in a general direction, hoping to get somewhere. Her scheduele said that her next class was in room 203 D. She looked at the nearest room number.

"13 A..."

Sakura stared first at the sheet, then the number. Heaving out a terrible sigh, she stomped forward.

"How big is this dang school?!"

**45 Minutes Later...**

"203 B... C... D!"

Sakura leaped in happiness and bounded into the room.

"And I'm not even late!"

RING

"Ok class, that's it for today! Be sure to tell that new kid to hurry his little butt up!"

"..."

Sakura sighed and looked down at her next class.

"Room... 13 A."

_This has been the most wonderful day of my life. And it's only 3rd period!!!_

Sakura bolted down the halls like a speeding bullet, reaching _Room 13 A_ in supernatural record timing.

"Bwahaha I'm not late!"

"Duh dufus, you can't be late for lunch!" some random fat guy screamed.

"..."

_And just look at all the friends I've made..._

"What is this supposed to be, a block of barf?"

_The food's great..._

"HEY NEW KID! NO SLACKING! THIS IS CALLED PHYSICAL FITNESS FOR A REASON! 500 MORE PUSHUPS!"

_The classes are all simple. I'm glad I can take a break from hard work._

"AHAHAHA I'M FINALLY FREE! FREE FOR 16 MORE HOURS!"

_I can't wait to get back tomorrow._

"Stop screaming like an insane person."

Sakura turned around to find herself face-to-face with none other than Li.

"Ehh... I'm just going to walk away so you don't hurt me..."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Eh?"

"I'm... sorry. For not showing you around today, and for hitting you."

"..."

"Although you deserved it."

"..."

"Anyway, I'm having a party this Friday and I'm inviting you."

"Ehh... I'm sorry, I don't like parties that much-"

"You're coming."

"I LOVE PARTIES!"

"...all right, later."

As Li walked away Sakura sighed in frustration. _A party... with guys... and me... is not a good idea. What if they decide to play strip poker or something?_

_Eww..._

Sakura trudged home, trying to find an inkling of optimism in this terrible situation. "It's in four days... that's a million years away!"

**Four Days Later**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes, Sakura! I'm sure if Li invited you, you'll be fine! I've heard some amazing stories about him these last few days. You're so lucky to be in the same class as him, let alone SLEEP with him!"

"EWW TOMOYO THAT SOUNDS _SO_ WRONG!"

"Well, it is true. Now knock 'em dead!"

Tomoyo pushed Sakura out of the car with her stuff and drove away crazily, laughing in her famous manner.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to kill you..."

"Ah, you must be Saku-san! I'm Syaoran's mother, Yelan."

"Pleased to meet you!" Sakura plastered on a smile and tried to act as nicely as she could.

"Syaoran and his little buddies are down in the basement, if you just take a left down the hall and then the third door to your right."

"Thank you, Yelan-san." Sakura walked down the hall to find a door slightly opened. She gulped and pushed the door open to find an old wooden staricase. Walking slowly down it, she began to hear loud music and shouting.

"..."

As Sakura entered the basement, she found a ton of guys... and girls... dancing, if you could call it that. Dozens of empty beer bottles cluttered the place along with a few couches and chairs. It didn't look like a regular party in the slightest.

"What is this, a night club?"

"Never thought of it that way."

Sakura turned around to find none other than Li standing behind her.

"How do you always sneak up behind me like that?" Sakura growled.

"It's too much fun!" Sakura turned around once again to find a guy with blue-ish hair and "cool peeps" glasses.

"...And you are?"

"Eriol. And this is Yamazaki-" points to a guy with his eyes glued shut- "Mei Lin-" some girl with red eyes and long black hair in a ponytail- "And, of course, Syaoran." points to Syaoran.

"Hi..."

"Pleased to meet you!" Mei Lin suddenly shot up and shook hands with Sakura. "Finally, someone that's not drunk around here!" She pulled Sakura back to the couch and sat down, putting Sakura between her and Li.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Yamazaki yelled. Sakura stared at him blankly. "I don't care for alchohol really-"

"NONSENSE!" Mei Lin suddenly conjured six bottles of beer. "We're having a drinking contest!"

"Oh no thanks I'll pass-"

"NONSENSE!!!!" Mei Lin shoved three of the bottles into Sakura's lap and laughed. "Whoever finishes last has to do KARAOKE!"

"Eh..."

"One-"

"No seriously I'll pass-"

Two-"

"Is this manditory-"

"THREE!" Yamazaki shoved the bottle into Sakura's mouth, forcing her to drink the foul substance. She almost choked when it first hit her tongue. But, hating karaoke as much as she did, managed to chug the bottles down.

"BLECH!"

"What, was that your first time drinking or something?"

"Gee, thanks for asking..." Sakura suddenly felt extremely dizzy and lightheaded. "Oh crap it really was his first time!" Mei Lin broke out in a fit of laughter along with the whole group. Well, excluding Sakura.

"Mehh... I'm sleepy..." Sakura closed her eyes and fell sideways...into Li's lap.

"Poor kid..." Eriol muttered.

"Syaoran! Tak him up to your room or something! This music is gonna drive the poor thing insane when he wakes up!"

"Yeah... Why the heck did you do that?"

Mei Lin laughed. "Thought it'd be fun."

"..." Syaoran swung Sakura over his shoulder and walked back up the stairs.

"Man, this guy weighs like two pounds..."

"Aw, Syaoran, what happened to Saku-kun?"

"Eh... he was getting really tired, and we thought he might want to head to bed."

"Ahhh... I see... Well, have a nice time, and don't stay up after 10:30!"

"Sure mom..."

**SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Sakura woke up and found herself in a strange room with a terrible headache. She groaned and rolled over. She felt something lumpy under her. Flipping the covers up, she found-

"Li!??!?!"

**Bwahahaha evil ending, don't you think? Well, you knew it was coming.**

**right?**

**Oh well, there you go. My New Year's present to you.**

**You- people don'tgive presents for New Years...**

**Me- WELL THEY DO NOW SO JUST STOP COMPLAINING AND TAKE THE FREAKING CHAPTER!!!**

**You- has already run away in terror**

**Me- Turns into evil giant monster and eats everyone's spleens**

**You- OW MAN! THAT'S MY FREAKING SPLEEN! NOW I CAN'T FILTER DEAD BLOOD CELLS!!**

**Me- SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR DOING WHATEVER YOU DID WHICH I HAVE FORGOTTEN BY NOW!  
**

**You- stomps away angrily**

**Well have a nice day anyway.**


End file.
